Lo sabías
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Siempre lo habías sabido y nunca me dijiste nada... ahora en cambio no puedo hacer nada para dar marcha atrás. Solo me queda tu odiosa carta... (YAOI)(One-shot)


"**Lo sabías"**

YAOI. SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS. ONESHOT.

Pareja: Light & L

Género: Romance, Drama.

Nota: es romance sí, pero esta historia se basa después de que L muera, por lo que están advertidos si no quieren leer sobre la muerte de algún personaje.

Nota 2: POv Kira todo el rato, menos la carta.

Disclamier: los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata, yo solo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento :3

Ratiom M: por mención de escenas algo fuertes y lenguaje mal educado xD

-narrador-

"_recuerdos"_

_-__Carta final__-_

.

.

.

Una vez más mis pasos me guían solos por el mismo camino. Ese camino de piedra tallada en el suelo que recorre ese sitio tenebroso para algunos, mientras que para mí me trae recuerdos de todo tipo. Algunos agradables y otros tan fríos como las losas y las plantas que decoran el lugar. Así es… estoy en el cementerio. Buscando una tumba en particular, una que me trae muchos recuerdos.

.

"_Era la época en la que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido con la Death Note y con la rivalidad que tenía con él. Solo colaboraba con el moreno en una búsqueda incesante por atrapar a un asesino que en ese momento no existía. Investigar juntos, proponer nuestras ideas, hablar sobre los resultados de los exámenes de la facultad… era todo tan extraño y a la vez tan reconfortante. Yo pensaba que el caso de Kira me había conseguido un amigo para toda la vida. Pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que mis emociones y pensamientos no acababan ahí._

_Ese día, cuando me di cuenta, ya no estábamos encadenados, pero por alguna razón no podía despegarme de él. Fue al salir de una de las reuniones diarias con la policía. Tomamos el ascensor para subir hasta el que era nuestro provisional apartamento. No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento, supongo que me distraje con el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, como siempre de porcentajes y cosas así. Pero igualmente lo hice. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, lo agarré por el borde del cuello de la camiseta y lo besé._

_Sentir esos labios dulces, demasiado dulces, bajo los míos fue como una adicción. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero en cuanto él me correspondió con el mismo ímpetu que yo me dejé llevar por la increíble sensación._

_En cuanto nos separamos, nadie dijo nada, pero tampoco era un silencio incomodo. Simplemente sabíamos que era un paso más que daríamos tarde o temprano. No comenzamos a salir ni nada parecido, después de todo no es que sintiéramos amor incondicional por el otro, solamente pura curiosidad por la mutua compañía"_

_._

Por fin había encontrado la que buscaba. Me situé delante de la lápida y me agaché. Rocé con la punta de los dedos la inscripción en el centro.

"R.I.P. Aquí yace uno de los más grandes detectives de la historia. L Lawliet."

Cerré el puño con fuerza cuando más recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente sin poder evitarlo.

.

"_Hace una semana habían vuelto todos mis recuerdos al tocar el cuaderno de muerte que me pertenecía. Sí, ya sabía que me encontraría tarde o temprano, sobretodo colaborando con el mayor detective. Pero era extraño como los sentimientos que desarrolle en los meses que pasé con amnesia, no querían desaparecer de mí. Y aunque sabía que yo nunca podría estar junto a él porque… seamos sinceros, éramos enemigos y siempre lo seríamos. Pero a pesar de ello, nunca pude despegarme de esos pensamientos._

_Una noche cometí el error. El único momento en que mostré algo que no fuera la frialdad y el espejismo de ser el bueno. Había bebido unas copas de más y mi otro yo, el de hacía unos meses, el no asesino de criminales, salió a la luz de la luna. _

_Esa noche me adueñé de algo más que unos besos. Y comí algo más que unos dulces labios. Estábamos en frente de la televisión, hace poco había acabado otra de las reuniones con la policía y yo ya tenía planeado como salirme con la mía los días siguientes. Cómo hacer para descubrir su nombre por fin… y matarle. Será por eso que mi instinto decidió tomar las riendas de la última noche juntos, quizás me lo esperaba. _

_Fuera cual fuera la explicación me encontré pegándome a su lado y como hacía tiempo que no hacía, saboreando esos extremadamente dulces labios. Más aún esa noche… había estado comiendo pastel justo cuando giré su cabeza hacia a mí y me apoderé de su boca. Por alguna extraña razón que tampoco puedo justificar, él no parecía querer quejarse de dejar el postre a medias, y supongo que me aproveché del momento._

_- Tómalo como un regalo antes del fin de la investigación – dije con la voz un poco más ronca de lo que esperaba._

_- Hoy un 89% de posibilidades de que se acabe dentro de poco, así que lo aceptaré – susurró a mi oído antes de volver a besarnos y dirigirnos a una de las camas._

_En ese momento no me paré a analizar sus palabras, estaba más ocupado deshaciéndome de nuestra ropa y en palpar cada rincón de esa blanca piel. A parte de sus labios, toda su piel parecía puro chocolate blanco… y aunque no me gustara para nada lo dulce, sabía que esa vez haría una excepción. Después de todo, era como un deseo para cumplir antes de separarme totalmente de él. _

_Todavía recuerdo su cuerpo bajo el mío. Como las gotas de sudor corrían entre los dos, mientras nos volvíamos uno por primera y última vez. Como su negro pelo se extendía en la almohada mientras susurraba mi nombre entre gruñidos."_

_._

Ese fue un momento que nunca podré olvidar. Pero no estoy aquí para recordar esto, estoy aquí delante de su tumba para reclamar. ¡Reclamar que se supone que significaba esto!

De uno de mis bolsillos saqué un sobre aplastado y lo abrí sacando una carta arrugada y tirándola delante del frío mármol.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que significa esto?! – grité con todas mis fuerzas aunque sabía que no me oías. - ¡¿porqué me mandas esto ahora?!

Esa maldita carta arruinaba todas mis ideas, tirándolas por la más honda de las tuberías. Esa estúpida carta que me había llegado esa misma mañana y que él quería que leyese hoy. Golpeé el suelo delante de la tumba indignado.

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?! – volví a gritar lleno de furia - ¡¿Tenías que ganar hasta en el último momento?!

En esa estúpida y tediosa carta, explicaba todo lo que había planeado para el día de su muerte. Él mismo, había sabido que yo era el asesino que buscaba y aún así me lo ocultó. Aún así murió, y aún así, una parte de mí que pensaba que había ocultado, todavía estaba esperando volver a juntarse con él. Volver a hacerle el amor. Que por mucho que tratara de ocultar y de falsear era lo que realmente había hecho y hubiera deseado seguir haciendo si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas. Si no hubiéramos sido enemigos a muerte, si solo hubiéramos sido simples compañeros de facultad colaborando en un caso de asesinato en serie.

- ¡Pero no! – cerré los ojos con fuerza - ¡Tenía que ser este escenario y tenías que tener la última palabra de todo esto!

Gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer del cielo oscurecido de la tarde. Las quejas parecían ser silenciadas por el ruido del agua al descender. Mi rostro estaba mojado, aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que lo había mojado y si era desde que el agua de las nubes había decidido descargar sobre mí.

Abrí los ojos una vez más y antes de marcharme y alejarme de esos recuerdos para siempre, volví a hacer una cosa desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, ese que creía perdido en la inmensidad de la vanidad del cielo de Kira.

Me incliné sobre la tumba y besé la letra que indicaba si nombre. Sentí el frío helado del mármol surcar mi boca como un relámpago. Un susurro ahogado por el ruido de la lluvia y los latidos desenfrenados de mi podrido corazón.

- Te quiero…

Después de eso, me levanté, me marché y dejé todos mis recuerdos atrás. Todos esos días los dejé allí con esa carta. Ese papel mojado delante de su tumba. Emborronándose como sus letras, y que no volverían hasta el momento de mi muerte a manos de tus discípulos.

.

.

_Buenas tardes Light:_

_Si recibes esta carta es que ya no estoy vivo, es decir que he muerto por ti. Y no te sorprendas tanto, sí, sabía que sería por ti, sabía que tú eras Kira._

_Debe de haberte llegado esto un mes después de yo desaparecer, estoy seguro en un 98 por ciento de que sí. Pero también puede pasar cosas con el personal de correo o alguna de esas cosas de las películas americanas._

_Te preguntarás desde cuando sé toda la verdad, que por cierto me negaba a admitir. Pues la sé desde ese día en que pasamos a algo más que unos besos casuales. Mentí cuando dije que solo había un 89% de posibilidades de que fuera la última noche, en realidad era un 99% y que te entregaras tan arduamente a los sentimientos de ese momento solo sirvió para rellenar ese 1% restante._

_Hubiera deseado que nuestra historia hubiera sido diferente, pero al parecer no se había previsto así. Esa noche sabía que era la última, pero para ser sincero nunca me arrepentiré de lo que ocurrió. Estoy seguro al 100% de que lo volvería a hacer, porque al igual que tú, en ese momento soñé con la ilusión de ser diferentes, de lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiéramos sido lo que somos._

_Enhorabuena, has ganado la partida tú. Pero ten en cuenta que el juego todavía no acaba, y aunque yo haya perecido hay mucha más gente de la que imaginas detrás de tu pista. _

_Este mensaje supongo que es 50% regocijo por hacerte saber que no todo lo tenías controlado, y 50% ganas de demostrarte mis sentimientos. Porque a pesar de estar muerto, estoy seguro de que esté donde esté ahora, seguiré pensando lo mismo de tí._

_Te quiero y espero poder encontrarnos en otra vida, si es que existe (no he estudiado las posibilidades) y podemos ser, lo que no pudimos ser en esta._

_Ya sabrás mi nombre…_

_L. Lawliet._

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a primera historia sobre esta pareja! u/u estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Death Note, y no se como me habrá salido... :S **

**Me ha salido mas o menos cortita... no tanto como un drabble pero casi ^^u**

**Y aunque mi personaje favorito es (*^* El maravilloso) Mello, no me gusta emparejarlo todavía con nadie, así que estoy con estos dos que para mí se ven bien de pareja :3**

**Una locura de las mías... inspiración del momento! jojojo... Espero que os haya gustado! todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos ^w^- **

**Inner: El "lime" te ha quedado muy ñoño...**

**yo: T^T lo sé quería algo más pasional, pero no me salió, me salió mas tipo drama**

**Inner: ¬¬ y eso que no te gusta el drama...**

**yo: Ya ^^u soy así que le vamos a hacer!**

**Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión de como me ha quedado, sobretodo la parte de la carta owo ahí es donde más dudas tuve *risas* Bueno, sin más dilación... Neko-besitos-navideños a todos!**


End file.
